Celos
by Mikan15sakura
Summary: ¿ Que pasaría si Mikan intentara poner celoso a Natsume ?
1. Chapter 1

\- Ruka-pyon hay que hacerlo, los pondremos celosos. - dijo Mikan.

\- Natsume me matara. - dijo un Ruka asustado.

\- Y Hotaru a mi, pero hay que hacerlo.

\- Confio en ti.

\- Y yo en ti.

Mikan y Ruka habían decidido fingir ser novios para poner ceosos a Hotaru y Natsume.

¿ PERO CÓMO ACABARÁ ESTA IDEA TAN ALOCADA ?


	2. El plan ¿ funcionara ?

Ese día Mikan y Ruka entraron a clase cogidos de la mano, ya se imaginan la cara de todos, sobre todo de cierto azabache y cierta pelinegra.

-Ruka y yo, ahora somos novios. - dijo Mikan decidida. Cara de todos. O-O cara de Natsume y Hotaru - cara de Ruka x-x cara de Mikan ^-^.

\- M-iii-ii-k-an. - dijo Ruka nervioso.

\- Si cari. - dijo Mikan sonriendo.

Antes de que Ruka pudiera decir algo, Natsume se llevo a Mikan de ahí, al arbol de Sakura.

\- Fresitas, ¿ qué significa esto ? - dijo Natsume enfadado.

\- ¿ Cómo, que que significa ? ¿ El que? - dijo Mikan ingenuamente.  
-Lo tuyo con Ruka.

\- Ah, estamos saliendo, es decir que somos pareja.

-Rompe con él.

\- ¿ Por qué ?

\- Porque tu eres mía.

\- No soy tuya.

-Si lo eres.

-Que n..

En ese momento los labios de Mikan fueron sellados por los de Natsume. A Mikan le encantaban los labios de Natsume, pero si seguía besandole su plan no funcionaría.

\- ¡ SUELTAME ! - dijo Mikan saliendo corriendo hacia clase sonrojada.

EN CLASE

Mikan entra y no puede ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Mikan-chan ¿ qué te pasa ?

\- Nada, tranquilo.

\- ¿ Tienes la cara roja ? - le susurro Ruka en el oido.

\- Si, nuestro plan está funcionando.- dijo Mikan susurrandole en el oido

CON NATSUME Y HOTARU

\- No aguanto verlos así.-dijo Hotaru enfadada.

\- Yo menos.- dijo Natsume con odio.

\- ¿ Y si le damosde su propia medicina, es decir yo no se si se quieren pero, ¿ por qué no los ponemos celosos?

-Buena idea.

\- ¿ Trato ?- pregunto Hotaru extendiendole una mano.

\- Trato. - dijo Natsume estrechandosela


	3. Imprevisto en el plan

EN CLASE

\- Bueno mis amores, como ya sabeis se está acercando el festival cultural de la academia Alice. Y esta clase hara... - Dijo Narumi-Sensei.

-Moo Narumi-Sensei dilo de una vez. - Dijo Mikan hinchando los mofletes.

\- Vale, Mika-chan, esta clase hará una obra de teatro.

\- ¿ Cuál ? - Preguntaron todos intrigados ( menos nuestro azabache que estaba dormido leyendo un manga )

\- Haremos la obra de Romeo y Julieta y para que no haya peleas yo elegiré a los protagonistas. Dijo Narumi sonriendo con cara pícara.

\- Mooo. - Dijeron todos frustrados.

\- A ver, Romeo será.., ya se Natsume-kun. ( Cara de todos o-o, cara de Narumi ^.^, cara de Natsume -_-.

\- Hmp lo que sea. - Dijo Natsume sin interés.

\- Y Julieta será...

\- Por favor que me elija a mi, por favor kamisama. -Rezaba Permy.

\- Julieta será.. Mika-chan. -Anunció Narumi sonriendo. ( Cara de todos O-O, cara de Mikan X.X. )

\- Narumi esto no es justo, yo soy la novia de Natsume. -Anunció Hotaru en frente de toda la clase. ( Naturalmente esto era mentira )  
\- Lo siento Hotaru-chan pero no cambiaré los papeles.

Y así fue como decidieron hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

El resto de personajes eran estos :  
La hermana de Julieta: Permy.

París:

La nodriza de Julieta : Hotaru.

El primo de Julieta, que "casualmente" está enamorado de ella: Ruka.

El amigo de Romeo: Koko.

El hermano de romeo: Mochiage.

El sacerdote: Kitsumene.

Y el resto de personajes son los almnos sobrantes .

 _CHICOS ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, SIENTO NO HABER ESCRITO HACE TIEMPO. INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR MÁS A MENUDO. DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA, OS QUIERO ^-^._


	4. Festival Cultural lleno de ¿ romance ?

DESPUÉS DE CLASE SE QUEDARON A ENSALLAR

-¿ Bueno empezamos ?.- Preguntó Nonoko.

-Si. - asintieron todos.

\- Bueno empezamos con la escena del baile en la casa de los Capuletos. ¿ Julieta estás lista ?  
\- Si. - Dijo Mikan.

EN ESCENA ( Voy a poner los nombres de los personajes de Gakuen Alice cuando actuen hablando para que sepan quien lo dijo, pero si se dirigen actuando a otro personaje o se mueven haciendo algo que hay que hacer en la obra pongo los nombres de Romeo o Julieta)

\- Muchacha estás lista. - Preguntó Hotaru.

\- Si, nodriza, bueno me dirigo al salón de baile. - Dijo Mikan.

\- Disfrutalo muchacha.

\- Si, gracias.

En el Salón de Baile

En un cambio de parejas Romeo y Julieta acaban bailando juntos.

\- Hola bella dama, no soy digno de bailar con una joven de tanta belleza. Dijo Natsume ( Me imagino a Natsume-kun diciendo esto )

\- Gracias, gentil caballero, yo tampoco me imaginaba acabar bailando con un muchacho tan guapo como usted. - Dijo Mikan con una sonrisa ( Que bien actuas Mikan o no estará actuando ^.^.

En una vuelta Mikan se tropieza y se caen los dos en una posisión comprometida e incomoda. ( Mikan encima de Natsume. Cuando estén actuando yo pondré Romeo o Julieta y cuando no lo estén diré Mikan o Natsume )

\- L-o-o sie-n-n-to-o. - Dijo Mikan nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- Siempre igual fresitas, no cambias, beno mejor dicho " lunares".

1 2 3...

\- PERVERTIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOO.

-Bueno Mikan-chan no te preocupes pasamos a la escena del balcón. - La tranquilozó Nonoko.

\- Si. - Asintió la castaña.

\- Y esta vez intenta no caerte. -Le dijo el azabache.

EN LA ESCENA DEL BALCÓN

\- Oh Romeo porque tu apellido tiene que ser Montesco, no podría ser otro. - Dijo Mikan.

De repente aparece Romeo

\- Si es así bautizame de nuevo. - Dijo Natsume.

\- No puedo, pues no soy cura ni nada parecido.

\- Pues si es así nuestro amor es imposible. Nuestras familias desde siempre han sido enemigas. Tú eres la luz y yo la oscuridad, nunca podríamos estar juntos.

\- Eso es lo que más me duele. -Dijo Mikan derramando una lagrima ( sera actuando o verdadera

En ese momento Natsume se sube al balcón.

, Natsume-kun baja de ahí. Le susurraba Nonoko.

-Natsume ¿ qué haces ?. - Dijo Mikan.

Natsume se le acercó a Mikan lentamente y la besó, ese fue un beso tan tierno.

 _BUENO CHIC S AQUÍ OS DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEÍS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS TIENE ATRAPADA. OS QUIERO ^-^._


	5. Promesa

POV Mikan

Debería separarme pero es que no quiero, no quiero separarme de los labios de Natsume. ¡ NO QUIEROSEPARARME DE LOS LABIOS DE NATSUME NUNCA !

POV Natsume

No soporto ver a Mikan llorar, cuando la veo así siento la necesidad de progeterla, por siempre.

POV Normal

-Chicos chicos parad.- Decía Permy ya harta.

-Calla, dejalos. Lo están disfrutando. - Le tapaba la boca Koko.

POV Hotaru

El plan marcha bien, solo falta Ruka.-Dijo Hotaru con cara pícara.

\- Ruka,quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo Hotaru.

\- Peerooo. - Dijo Ruka nervioso.

\- Callate y ven o las pagaras. - Le ordenó Hotaru amenazadora.

\- Vale. - Dijo Ruka asustado.

CON RUKA Y HOTARU

\- ¿ Qué quieres Hotaru ?

\- Calla. -Dijo Hotaru besandolo.

POV Ruka

Hotaru está, Hotaru está ¡ BESANDOME !

En ese momento Ruka tomo el control y la besó con mas pasió no se podía contener más.

POV Hotaru

Nunca me podría imaginar que Ruka fuera tan apasionado, creo que me he hecho adicta a sus besos, son tan dulces.

-Ruka.-Dijo Hotaru sonrojada.

\- ¿ Siiii ?- Dijo Ruka nervioso y a la vez emocionado.

-¿ Tu quieres a Mikan ? Y dime la verdad, no quiero que me engañes.

-Hotaru, yo nunca he querido a Mikan yo solo he hecho esto para poneros celosos a ti y a Natsume. Yo siempre te he amado tu eres la única para mi, siento no habertelo dicho antes, soy un baka.

\- Me alegro.-Dijo Hotaru llorando.

\- Hotaru.

En ese momento Ruka la abrazó con mucho amor, con todo el amor que había contenido todo este tiempo.

\- Ruka, prometeme que nunca me dejaras.

\- Te lo prometo.

 _BUENO CHICAS ESTO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. SIENTO NO HABER SIBUDO CAPÍTULOS EN DÍAS. OS QUIERO ^-^._


End file.
